The field of the invention relates to controlling the wheel slip of a driven wheel coupled to an internal combustion engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,573 discloses a motor vehicle having an active suspension coupled to each of the vehicle's wheels. In response to detection of wheel slip, such as may occur during acceleration or when encountering a slippery surface, the active suspension system applies a normal force to the slipping wheel. In addition, an engine controller decreases engine torque in response to the wheel slip detection.
The inventors herein have recognized numerous problems with the above approach. For example, the active suspension system may apply a normal force to the slipping wheel only for a finite time duration which is limited by the amount of deflection the suspension system can generate.